


We

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is tired of fighting with Ron and goes to Ginny for help. Simple snogging lessons turn out to be more than expected.





	We

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta Thevina for all the help and suggestions. This is my first story ever and I needed all the help I could get.  


* * *

Hermione gasped, her back arching up as another bolt of lighting seemed to shoot through her body. _How could something be so intense that it hurt but also cause so much pleasure at the same time?_  she wondered as her body jerked while a soft tongue slowly caressed and probed her swollen center.  

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she moaned, bucking against the mouth that was slowly driving her closer and closer to the edge. 

As the plea left her mouth, the intensity of the tongue's movements on her stopped only to be replaced by a pair of warm lips surrounding her aching nub, sucking it, the tongue now flickering lightly against it.  Hermione's hips lifted and started jerking as the pain/pleasure this new sensation caused rolled through her body. 

Unable to think, let alone speak, all she could do was make unidentifiable sounds as her head thrashed from side to side, her hands clutched tightly in the bed sheets.  She was closer now, her breathing reduced to short heavy pants, sweat covering her shaking body. 

Suddenly two fingers were thrust inside her wet aching body and began moving in and out of her at a hurried rate. Hermione's body instinctively clenched around them as she began bucking against them. 

In seconds Hermione was arching sharply off the bed, her body rigid as her orgasm rocked through her. The incredible intensity of her release was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She couldn't breathe; fireworks were exploding, and lightning was racing through her. Then, like a switch being pulled, her body collapsed leaving her gasping for breath and feeling totally drained. 

The feel of light tender kisses moving across her stomach and slowly up her body brought Hermione back to the reality of where she was and who she was with. 

When that soft warm mouth stopped to nip, and then suck one of her nipples, Hermione reached down and pulled the face belonging to that incredible mouth up to hers. 

Looking into her hungry eyes, Hermione wasn't sure what she was feeling at that moment. She  placed one hand behind the neck of the face looking down at her and raised up to kiss that wonderfully talented mouth that had just brought her so much pleasure. 

Hermione could taste herself as their tongues danced lazily against each other and wondered what her counterpart would taste like. 

Breaking the kiss, she looked into Ginny's smoldering brown eyes before rolling them over, pinning Ginny beneath her. "My turn," Hermione said as she started slowly kissing her way down her body.

* * * * *

It was Christmas break and Gryffindor Tower was empty; everyone was home for the holiday except for Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. 

With the recent Death Eater attacks against Muggles, Hermione's parents had been placed in a safe house for protection and Hermione asked to stay at Hogwarts. Not wanting her to be alone during the holiday, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had asked to stay and keep her company.   

They had all been sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Prior to the events leading up to Hermione's unforgettable night. Ron and Harry were playing chess as usual while Hermione and Ginny studied by the fire. 

"Checkmate, Harry! I told you you couldn't beat me!"  Ron yelled out happily. "Want to go again?"

"Ron, instead of playing chess all night, why don't you work on your Potions essay?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her parchment.

"Come on Hermione, it's Christmas break. I'll finish it later."

"You know you'll wait until the last minute, Ron," Hermione said as she placed her quill down on the table. "You always do and then you wind up asking me for help. If you'd just finish it up now you could enjoy the rest of the holiday and not have to rush later."

"Oh, bugger off, Hermione, and let a bloke have some fun!" Ron said sharply as he started setting up the chess pieces. "Come on Harry, I'll give you another chance to beat me."

"Don't you dare tell me to bugger off, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione. "I'm just trying to help you. This is our last year and if you can't even finish your Potions homework, how are you ever going to study for your NEWTs?"

Knocking the chess pieces to the floor as he stood up, Ron turned to face Hermione. "Just because you're a bloody bookworm that only thinks about homework and grades doesn't mean that everybody is, you know!" Ron shouted at her. "Some people have a life other than having their nose stuck in books all the time, Miss Know It All. So just bugger off!"

"Fine!" Hermione screamed as she stood up and grabbed her parchments and quill off the table. "If that's the way you feel I'll leave you to your stupid game, just don't come crying to me for help later," she said as she stormed across the common room and up the stairs to her room.

This was Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts. As Head Girl, she really appreciated having a room of her own, especially after having a row with Ron. She no longer had to suffer the embarrassment of her roommates witnessing the anger or tears that these fights caused her.

"How could he say that to me?" she yelled as she angrily paced back and forth across her room. "That insufferable prat!" she shouted as she flung an inkwell against the wall.  

As it shattered against the wall spraying ink everywhere, Hermione collapsed onto her bed as great shuddering sobs wracked her body. "I love you Ron, I'll always love you, why can't you see that?" she moaned to herself as tears ran down her face. "I don't want to fight any more," she mumbled as the hurt and longing welled up inside of her. 

She had finally realised in fifth year that she was in love with Ron Weasley and ever since that time she'd been waiting for him to admit that he fancied her too. She knew that he did. After seven years of being friends and all of the misadventures that they had been through, she could read him like a book.

Besides that, Ginny had told her she'd heard him calling out her name in his sleep when she'd walked by his room one morning over the summer. Stopping outside his bedroom door to hear more, Ginny had clearly heard Ron say, "I love you Hermione, I love you."  

_So why don't you tell me how you feel?_ Hermione wondered. Why was it that all they seemed to do was fight? 

Getting up from her bed, Hermione walked into the loo to wash the tears from her face before changing into her pajamas.

As she pulled on the threadbare orange Chudley Canons t-shirt and flannel boxers she'd nicked from Ron the year before while staying at the Burrow, she couldn't help but think of him. She loved him with all her heart but she knew she couldn't take much more of the constant fighting between them. She had to know if he wanted her as much as she wanted him and if he wasn't going to make the first move then she would. She just had to figure out how to go about it. 

Maybe Ginny could help her. With that thought in mind she left her room and hurried down to Ginny's.

"Ginny, are you awake?" Hermione called as she knocked on Ginny's door. "Can I come in? Ginny, are you in there?" 

Just as she was about to knock again the door opened and Ginny stood in the doorway. A loose flannel robe wrapped around her body, a towel hung from her hand, and her red hair was dark with water that dripped about her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I'll come back later."

"It's all right. I just got back from the shower," Ginny said as she moved to let Hermione in. "Just let me finish drying my hair, okay?"

"Okay. If you're sure I'm not bothering you," Hermione said, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I'm sure," said Ginny as she bent over and begin toweling her long red hair. Stopping for a moment to glance up at Hermione, she said, "I guess you're here to talk about that stupid prat brother of mine, aren't you?"

Walking over to sit on the edge of Ginny's bed, Hermione looked down at the floor as she thought of what to say. "Ginny, you know how I feel about Ron and you've told me that he feels the same about me. So why it is that after all this time all we seem to do is fight?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Because he's an immature boorish prat that wouldn't know a good thing if it jumped up and bit him on the arse," replied Ginny hotly. "If he wasn't such a wanker he'd have told you how he felt a long time ago."

"I'm tired of the fighting," said Hermione. "I can't take it anymore. I need to know if he wants me or not and if he won't make the first move then I'm going too. I just don't know how or what to do. Can you help me Ginny? Please, I need to do this now," Hermione said as she looked pleadingly at Ginny.

Standing up and throwing her towel over the chair next to her desk, Ginny walked over and sat down by Hermione on her bed. Placing her hands on Hermione's shoulders, Ginny turned her so that she was looking into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, you're my best friend. We've always been there for each other. Of course I'll help you."

"How do I do it?" pleaded Hermione. "How do I find out if he really wants me? What do I do to get his attention without winding up in another fight? What would you do if it was you?" asked Hermione in a lost way.

"I'm not sure that I'm the right person to be asking," stated Ginny. "I'm in the same boat with Harry. "I've loved him forever but I can't get him to notice me as anything but Ron's little sister. What is it with blokes that they can't see what's right under their nose?"

Dropping her hands from Hermione's shoulders, Ginny sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's time we both found out where we stand."

"But how do we go about it? You know more about boys than I do. Surely you can come up with some sort of plan." 

"I don't think we need a plan. I think we should keep it simple," Ginny said as she scooted back on the bed enough to sit with her legs crossed, facing Hermione.

"What do you mean by simple?" 

"Well after you left the boys were talking about taking their brooms out to the Quidditch field in the morning to get some practice in. I say we do it when they get back," said a determined looking Ginny. 

"Okay...." said a mystified Hermione. "And just what are we going to do?"

"I think that as soon as they come through the portal we grab them and give them the snogging of their life. Then we tell them in no uncertain terms how we feel about them and they either come straight with us on their feelings or we walk away for good."

"Ginny! Are you crazy? We can't do that!" Hermione said with a shocked look on her face.

"Why not?" asked Ginny. "It's quick, easy, and we'd definitely get their attention. Plus we'll know for sure how they feel about us afterward. Unless you have a problem with snogging my prat of a brother, I'd say it's perfect."

"I don't have a problem with snogging Ron," said a flustered Hermione as a blush colored her face. "I've just never had a proper snog before. I don't know how or what to do."

"You're kidding!" said an astonished Ginny.  "What about Viktor Krum? You're not going to tell me that nothing happened with him are you?"

"Yes..." said a dejected Hermione. "Nothing happened with Viktor. I mean he did try to snog me, but I turned my head so he only kissed me on the cheek." 

"But why would you do something like that?" Ginny said, giving Hermione a confused look. "I'd of snogged the daylights out of him."  

"He just wasn't Ron," replied Hermione. "I already knew that I loved him by then and the thought of snogging someone other than him just didn't seem right. "

"So... let me get this straight. You've never really snogged a boy?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"No I wanted Ron to be my first real snog. All I've really done is just the quick peck on the cheek that I've given Harry or Ron, and I don't think that counts as a snog, at least I hope not, considering I think of Harry as a brother."  

"You're right! Those don't count because if they did, then I've been snogging my brothers for years, which is something I'd really not think about," Ginny said as a shudder wracked her body and a disgusted look crossed her face. 

"Ginny," Hermione asked hesitantly, "can you tell me how to give a proper snog? I've done a lot of research on snogging in the library but none of the books I've read really explained how to actually do it."

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked as she fell back on the bed laughing. "How can the most intelligent witch in her class at Hogwarts think she can learn about snogging from a book?"

"You don't have to laugh at me," Hermione said, giving an indignant toss of her bushy brown hair. "I've always found that through proper research I can find the answers to just about anything."

"Yes, I'm sure you have," stated Ginny as she sat back up and tried to control the giggles within her. "But snogging isn't something you can learn from a book; you have learn it through practice." 

"But how do you learn to snog by practicing if you don't know how to snog in the first place?" asked a puzzled Hermione. "Wouldn't you be too embarrassed about making a fool of yourself to try snogging a bloke without knowing how first?"

"Oh come on Hermione. Surely you've practiced snogging on the inside of your wrist before, haven't you? All girls do in their first or second year."

"Well then, I must not be a girl," stated Hermione, "because I've never done that."

"Really? You've never sat around with your roommates and practiced snogging on the inside of your wrist?" asked Ginny giving Hermione a serious look. "I guess that means that you never practiced snogging with them either then, doesn't it?"

"Ginny!" a shocked Hermione yelled. "You're not saying that you've actually practiced snogging with your roommates are you?"

"Of course I have," said Ginny with a shrug of her shoulders. "How else do you expect a girl to learn how to snog? If you mention my brothers I swear I'll hex you."

"But they're girls!" wailed Hermione. "How can you snog a girl?"

"It's was easy, none of us knew what we were doing and we all though it was better to learn from each other rather than embarrass ourselves with some bloke we really wanted to go out with."

"That just sounds strange Ginny, but I guess it does make some sense in a weird sort of way. Maybe Ron's right and I do have my nose stuck in books to much too really see what's going on around me."

"I don't want to say that Ron's right because you're my best friend but you do tend to spend way to much time on research and homework Hermione. It wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit once in a while and have some fun, you know."

"Gee thanks, Ginny. Any more advice you want to give to the bookworm?" muttered Hermione as she look down at the floor in despair.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she put her arms around Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I wasn't being mean. You are my best friend. I would never say or do anything to hurt you, you know that don't you," Ginny whispered into Hermione's hair.

"I know Ginny, it's just that I feel so lost at times. Learning is so important to me and I don't understand how other people don't feel the same. I see other girls sitting around in groups gossiping about who's dating who or what the latest beauty charms are in _Witch Weekly_ and I think, _‘Why are they wasting time on stuff like that when they could be studying?'_ But then I'll hear a group of them laughing and wonder why I'm not sitting with them, what am I missing, what is it like to just be a girl?" 

"Hermione, you are a girl and a very special one at that I think," said Ginny as she patted Hermione gently on the back. "As for hanging out with a bunch of gossiping girls,  it's never too late, you know. I'm sure Lavender can hook you right up with that."

"Humff... don't get me started on Lavender!" said Hermione as she pulled out of the hug to look Ginny in the eye. "You wouldn't believe the gossiping I had to put up with when I shared a room with her. It was impossible to get any studying done. I had to set on my bed and cast a silencing spell in order too get anything done at all."

"That sounds like Lavender all right," giggled Ginny. "If you want to keep something a secret, never let her know or else it will be all over the school before you've finished telling her."

"This is all well and good Ginny, but it still isn't helping me with my problem, you know." 

"What problem are you talking about now?" asked Ginny.

"You know," mumbled Hermione.  "Snogging. Learning how to give a proper snog," said Hermione as a blush worked its way up her face, causing her to look down again.

"Oh! That!" 

"Ginny" whispered Hermione, her face now almost as red as Ginny's hair. "Would you teach me how to snog properly?"

"But Hermione, I'm a girl!" said Ginny as she put her hand under Hermione's chin and raised her head up so she could see her face. "Are you sure you want to snog a girl?" Ginny said, giving Hermione a mischievous grin.

"I know you're a girl, Ginny," Hermione said her face getting redder. "But like you said, a girl has to learn somehow. If I have to learn by snogging another girl then I'd rather it be with my best friend than someone like Lavender. Besides that, I trust you."

"Thanks Hermione. I'd be honored to teach you and you know I'd never use this against you," stated Ginny with an impish look. "Although it would be fun to tell Ron that he had me to thank for you snogging abilities."

"Ginny!! You wouldn't dare!" shouted Hermione her eyes wide with shock. "I'd be so embarrassed I'd just die!" 

Ginny was laughing so hard she could hardly speak as she took in Hermione's outraged look.  "Oh, come on, Hermione. I was just teasing you. I wouldn't tell Ron," she managed to choke out.

"You'd better not or I'll hex you six ways from Sunday," Hermione stated with a determined look.

"Seriously Hermione," Ginny said as she raised her hand to brush her fingers against Hermione's cheek. "I'd never intentionally embarrass you."

As she took in Ginny sincere expression, Hermione started to relax and her face lost its determined look. In its place came a shy and scared expression. "Okay Ginny," she said as the red began creeping back up her face. "So how do we go about teaching me how to snog?"

"Well, first off would be practicing on the inside of your wrist. After you've got the basics of how a snog should be done then we'll move on to the more advanced stages of proper snogging," Ginny stated in a McGonagall tone of voice.

"Advanced stages! There are stages to snogging?" a bewildered Hermione asked.

"Of course there are. The snog you give a bloke the first time is completely different from the snogging you do later on. Look, don't worry about it now. Let's just start off slowly and work up to the rest."

"Okay, I guess. So what do I do?" asked Hermione.

Reaching over and taking Hermione's arm, Ginny raised it up and turned it until the inside of her wrist was exposed. "Okay Hermione, show me how you would kiss a bloke." 

Noting the puzzled look on Hermione's face, she went on. "Just pretend that this spot right here," Ginny said as she touched the pulse point on Hermione's wrist,  "are his lips and kiss it."

Looking from Ginny to the spot on her wrist that Ginny had touched, Hermione brought her wrist up to her face. She pressed her lips against it then dropped her arm quickly.

"No Hermione! I said to kiss it, not just press your lips against it. Now try it again, but kiss this time."

Raising her arm once more Hermione gave her wrist a quick peck like she gave Harry or Ron when she'd kissed them on the cheek. She then looked at Ginny for her reaction.

"Well, at least that was better. But that's still not what I'm talking about. Here let me show you," said Ginny as she took Hermione's arm and raised it up to her mouth.

Ginny's lips touched Hermione's wrist and seemed to linger for a moment before slowly drawing away with a soft smacking noise that sent a tingling feeling up Hermione's arm.  "Ok, now you try it," said Ginny holding out her own wrist to Hermione. "I'll let you know if you're doing it right or not."

Taking ahold of Ginny's arm, Hermione hesitantly brought it up to her lips. Trying to remember how Ginny had kissed her wrist, she lowered her lips onto it. Breaking away she gave Ginny a questioning look.

"Nope, no tingle. You didn't get it quite right that time. Try again," she said as she held her wrist out to Hermione.

Taking Ginny's arm once again Hermione raised it up to her lips and lowered them against Ginny's wrist. As she slowly drew them away she heard a soft smacking sound. Still holding onto Ginny's arm she looked up at Ginny for her reaction.

"Oh yeah! Definite tingle that time. But I think you should try it again just to make sure you've got it down" said Ginny with a slight smile.

Feeling more confident now, Hermione once again lowered her lips onto Ginny's wrist. Lingering a little longer she again slowly drew her lips away hearing the soft smacking sound as she did so.

"Mummm," sighed Ginny "Definite tingles that time too. I think you've got this part down. Let's move on to the next step shall we?"

Taking ahold of Hermione's arm again she brought it up and slowly lowered her lips onto Hermione's wrist, only this time she ran her tongue lightly over the area she was kissing before drawing her lips away with a soft smacking sound.

Instead of a tingle Hermione felt more of a jolt race up her arm as Ginny's lips left her wrist and a small sigh left her.

"Well, what do you think? Did you feel a difference between the two or not?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes. There was quite a difference between them. The second was much more intense."

"Just wait till you try the real thing if you think that was intense," Ginny said giving her friend an amused look. "Alright your turn," Ginny said as she held up her wrist for Hermione.

Reaching for Ginny's arm with more confidence in her abilities, Hermione lowered her lips onto Ginny's wrist. Lightly running her tongue over the spot she was kissing, she slowly drew her lips away and was rewarded with the soft smacking sound again. Knowing that she had it right, she raised her head up and was pleased to see Ginny smiling down at her. 

"My, you are a quick learner aren't you? I think you're ready to try a real snog now. Don't you?"

Breaking into a bright red blush Hermione stammered out "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright then, first you need to get up here on the bed facing me," Ginny told her.

Bringing her legs up onto the bed and turning around, Hermione folded her legs in front of her so that she and Ginny were face to face. 

"Ok now just relax," Ginny said as she noticed the scared look on Hermione's face. "It's not like I'm going to bite you or something. "

Seeing Hermione give her a trembling smile, Ginny said, "Now just lean forward and kiss me like you were kissing my wrist."

Hoping to get it over before her nerves gave out, Hermione closed her eyes and lunged forward. Instead of kissing Ginny's lips, she wound up bumping her nose sharply against Ginny's. 

"Ouch!!"  cried Ginny.

Eyes flying open, Hermione jumped back to see Ginny rubbing her nose. 

"Slow down, Hermione. This isn't a race, you know. Snogging is supposed to be fun, not painful," said Ginny as she continued to rub her nose. "Now try it again, only slower, okay?"

Rubbing her own nose, Hermione nodded her head. 

"Ouch!! Hermione are you trying to kill me or what?" Ginny asked a thoroughly embarrassed Hermione as she rubbed her forehead. "Now you see why girls practise this. Imagine how embarrassed you'd be if it was Ron you were trying to snog."

Hermione didn't think that she could get any more embarrassed than she already was, but imagining making a fool out of herself with Ron made her blush from her toes up.

"This just isn't working," said Ginny. "Look, you just sit there and I'll snog you and then you can try it, okay? It worked with the wrist and I'm sure it will be much safer for me."

Unsure of what to say, Hermione just nodded her head.

Placing her hands around Hermione's face Ginny slowly drew her towards her and gently placed her lips against Hermione's.

Hermione's tense body started to relax as the kiss lengthened then jerked as Ginny's tongue brushed lightly against her lips before breaking away. The jolt she'd felt when Ginny kissed her wrist was nothing compared to the shock that her body experienced now.

"There. Now you try," Ginny said as she pulled away from Hermione.

_This is definitely not as bad as I thought it would be,_ thought Hermione as she placed her hands around Ginny's face and brought it to hers.

The first thing she noticed when her lips touched Ginny's was how soft they were. She'd been too tense when Ginny had kissed her to notice before. Then remembering the feeling of Ginny's tongue on her lips she slowly ran her own tongue across Ginny's before pulling away.

"Wow!" Ginny said as she sat back to look at her friend. "You really do learn fast don't you? O+ for that one Miss Granger. Ready for the next level?"

Much more confident now and her interest captured, Hermione gave Ginny a smile.  "Yes Professor Weasley."

Trying not to laugh, Ginny placed a stern look on her face and in her best McGonagall voice said, "Our next lesson is on how to french kiss properly. You do know what french kissing is don't you Miss Granger?"

"Oh Yuck Ginny! You're not actually suggesting that we stick our tongues in each other's mouths are you?" asked Hermione with a queasy look. 

Unable to control herself any longer, Ginny broke into fits of laughter and fell back on the bed. "Hermione," she said gasping for breath.  "If you could only see the look on you face," she got out before another fit of laughter seized her.

"I don't see what's so funny!" an agitated Hermione stated as her hands settled on her waist. "The idea of sticking your tongue in another person's mouth is disgusting. Just think of all the germs there could be  Especially if they haven't brushed their teeth for awhile."

This statement caused Ginny to laugh so hard she could hardly catch her breath let alone talk.

"It's not funny Ginny!!" shouted Hermione as she started to get angry.

Realizing that her friend was starting to get angry. Ginny tried to control her laughter. After a few minutes she was finally able to sit up and face Hermione again.  Struggling to control her amusement so as not to set Hermione off, Ginny looked at her with amusement. "Yes, the look on your face was funny just as your little spat about germs was. The point is, if you're thinking about french kissing a bloke then you're not worried about germs. Believe me, once you start snogging a bloke you really like, you're going to start thinking about french kissing him. That said, do you want to learn how or not?"

As Ginny continued to stare into Hermione's eyes, the angry look on her face finally gave way.  "I don't know Ginny, it still sounds disgusting," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Why don't we try it and then if you still think it's disgusting, we'll stop and lessons are over."

"All right, but if it's awful I'm stopping straight away." 

"Okay, same as before then. I'll snog you to show you how, then it's your turn. Only this time when you feel my tongue on your lips open your mouth a little," Ginny instructed. "Are you ready?"

At a nod from Hermione, Ginny once more placed her hands around Hermione's face and pulled her into a soft kiss. Lightly running her tongue over Hermione's lips she felt her friend's mouth open and slowly eased her tongue into it. Feeling Hermione's head jerk she tightened her grip and proceeded to run her tongue lightly against her friend's tongue and then the roof of her mouth before pulling away. 

The minute Hermione felt Ginny's tongue start to enter her mouth she tensed as panic ran through her. _What am I doing?_ she thought. _This is Ginny! I shouldn't be doing this with her_. But as she felt Ginny's hold on her tighten and her tongue running lightly over her own and then across the roof of her mouth, Hermione relaxed and thought to herself as Ginny's lips pulled away from hers that it had really been quite pleasant after all.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Ginny as she looked at her friend sitting across from her. Hermione's eyes were closed and there was an unreadable expression on her face. Receiving no reply, Ginny said a little louder "Oi! Hermione, you in there?"

"What?" a startled Hermione asked her eyes flying open to look at Ginny. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were alright," Ginny stated. 

"Oh... yes, I'm alright Ginny. Just sorting things out" Hermione stammered.

"Well are you totally grossed out?" inquired Ginny as she looked at her friend and tried to judge her reaction. 

"Actually Ginny, it was quite pleasant," Hermione said softly, a light blush coloring her face as she looked into Ginny's eyes.

"So do you want to try it now?" asked Ginny, a small smile lighting her face as she looked at her blushing friend.

"Well it is my turn now isn't it?" Hermione said as a smile brightened her face. She reached up and brought Ginny's lips to hers. Running her tongue over Ginny's lips, she felt Ginny's mouth open and she slowly eased her tongue into it. 

The sensations she received as she traced her tongue lightly over Ginny's were like small bolts of electricity coursing up and down her body. They only increased as she ran her tongue up against the roof of Ginny's mouth. 

Loosing herself in her feelings for a moment, she was brought back to awareness when she realized that Ginny's hand was wrapped around the back of her neck. Hermione was held to Ginny's soft lips, and her tongue was now dancing lightly with hers. Ginny was snogging her back and the sensations she'd been feeling were getting stronger and stronger as the kiss went on. 

Hermione heard a low moan and wasn't sure if it was hers or Ginny's and at the moment she didn't really care. Dropping one hand from Ginny's face she reached out to brace herself against Ginny. Having totally forgotten about the loosely draped robe that Ginny was wearing she was surprised when her hand touched Ginny's bare skin instead of her robe. The touch of her hand on Ginny's bare skin wasn't unnoticed by Ginny who let a moan of pleasure upon contact.  

It was then that Hermione realized that her hand was cupping Ginny's bare breast and her fingers were gently rubbing Ginny's hard nipple, eliciting another moan of pleasure from Ginny.  Feeling Ginny's moan against her mouth excited Hermione even more and she squeezed Ginny's hardened nipple as she deepened the kiss between them. 

Reeling from the pleasure of Hermione's hand on her breast and the fingers gently rubbing her nipple, Ginny brought her hand up from her lap and reached out to wrap her arm around Hermione, pulling her body closer to hers as she moaned deeply into Hermione's mouth. 

Dropping her other hand from its place behind Hermione's neck she sought out Hermione's breast and clasped it in her hand over the threadbare t-shirt her friend was wearing. Feeling Hermione's nipple hardening against her hand she rubbed her fingers gently over it. 

As Ginny's hand made contact with Hermione's thinly covered breast a bolt of pure pleasure raced through Hermione's body causing her to let out a moan of her own. The pleasure only heightened when Ginny's fingers started rubbing over her hardening nipple. 

Having a hard time breathing at this point, Hermione broke away from their kiss and with her hand still cupping Ginny's breast, she pulled back until she could see Ginny's face. 

Both of them were breathing hard and as Hermione looked at Ginny's face she could see the same feelings of pleasure and arousal that she was feeling reflected in Ginny's smoldering brown eyes.

Without another thought Hermione reached down. Grabbing the hem of her t-shirt, she ripped it off, flinging it behind her before reaching out once more for Ginny.

A sense of loss raced through Ginny as she felt Hermione break away from her. The feelings of pleasure still racing through her body didn't help matters any either. As Hermione's face came into view she could see the same emotions she was feeling swirling in Hermione's brown eyes. Her breath caught as Hermione reached down and pulled off her top, baring her small shapely breasts and hardened nipples to her. Before Ginny could really appreciate what she was seeing, Hermione was pulling her back into another searing kiss.

How she and Ginny wound up lying totally naked and tangled together on the bed Hermione didn't know or care. All she could think about was the soft warm body rubbing up against hers and the incredible warmth that was building in her center as Ginny's hands and lips traced over her body and her own lips and hands roamed over Ginny's. The sensations racing through her body from Ginny's administrations were amazing and she only hoped that Ginny was getting the same pleasure from her.

Ginny couldn't believe how incredible the sensations flowing through her body were. Her hands were tangled in Hermione's hair, holding her tightly as Hermione's mouth gently sucked on her left nipple while rolling the other between her fingers.  A slow fire was building deep in her center as the waves of pleasure continued to roll through her. How they had come to be here she couldn't remember but as she held Hermione close to her she knew that she was very happy that their simple snogging lessons had brought them to this point. 

Pulling Hermione's mouth away from her hard sensitive nipple she rolled over on top of Hermione and captured her mouth with hers. As their tongues played against each other Ginny glided her hand down Hermione's body until she encountered the soft curls covering Hermione's mound. 

Running her fingers through the damp curls caused Hermione's body to jump and a soft moan escaped her. As Ginny's hand slipped down between Hermione's legs she encountered the wetness emanating from her center.  

Ending the kiss, Ginny moved her head down and latched her mouth around one of Hermione's rigid nipples as her fingers searched for and found the small nub nestled above Hermione's moist center. Having found what her questing fingers had been looking for, Ginny began rubbing her fingers against it immediately causing Hermione to cry out as her hips bucked against Ginny's hand. 

When Ginny's hand touched the curls covering her mound Hermione felt her body jump as she moaned softly into Ginny's probing kiss. The warm tingling feeling that had been building deep in her center pulsed and she could feel the wetness starting to soak her. 

As Ginny's hand slipped down between her legs and her fingers found and starting rubbing her sensitive nub Hermione's hip bucked up. "Oh! Ginny! That feels so good!" she cried as her hands buried themselves in Ginny's long red hair and held her mouth against her aching breast. 

Excited by the reactions she was causing and warm wetness between Hermione's legs, Ginny broke her mouth away from the taunt nipple and started placing light kisses on Hermione's body as she started working her way down it. 

Not knowing why but knowing that she had to taste the wetness covering Hermione's center, Ginny continued kissing her way toward it, a sweet, musky smell getting stronger until at last she could see her goal before her. 

Soft pink folds surrounded the darker opening of Hermione's center with soft brown curls around it. The small hard nub that her fingers were gently rubbing greeted Ginny's questing eyes. 

Reaching out with her tongue Ginny ran it lightly along the soft folds before gently probing Hermione's center with it, the sweet musky smell enveloping her as she tasted her friend and enjoyed it, her actions causing Hermione's body arch up as she moaned out, "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" 

Wanting to bring more pleasure to her friend, Ginny replaced her fingers with her mouth and started sucking on Hermione's small nub while flicking her tongue against it at the same time. Her new action had Hermione jerking against her mouth as she thrashed her head about. 

Ginny could tell that Hermione was getting more excited by the minute as her breathing became more ragged.  Wanting to help relieve the tension she knew Hermione was feeling Ginny thrust two of her fingers into Hermione's tight center, feeling Hermione's body immediately clench around them as she began moving them in and out at a hurried rate, Hermione's body bucking against them uncontrollably. 

She was rewarded almost immediately as within seconds Hermione was arching sharply off the bed, her body rigid as her orgasm rocked through her. Then, like a switch being pulled, Ginny felt Hermione's body collapse leaving her friend gasping for breath.

Wanting to hold Hermione, Ginny starting working her way back up Hermione's body trailing light kiss along it as she went. When she stopped to suck gently on one of Hermione's nipples she felt Hermione's hands surround her face and pull her away and up to her until she was looking into Hermione's dark heavy lidded eyes. 

Ginny could see that Hermione was still aroused and she could feel her own unsatisfied needs burning hotly deep within her center. 

After what seemed an eternity of looking into each other's eyes Ginny felt Hermione's hand encircle her neck as Hermione raised up to capture her mouth in a slow kiss, their tongues dancing lazily against each other. 

Ginny opened her eyes as Hermione broke the kiss to see Hermione looking up at her an impish look on her face. In the next moment Hermione had rolled them over pinning Ginny's body beneath her.  

"My turn," Hermione said as she started slowly kissing her way down Ginny's body.

Hours later, their naked bodies completely drained and their hungers abated, the two friends held each other, snuggled under the covers of Ginny's bed. 

"Ginny," Hermione whispered into Ginny's hair. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," Ginny said quietly as she moved so she could see Hermione's face.

"I'm glad," said Hermione her eyes shinning and a smile covering her face as she reached out to gently brush some stray hair from Ginny's cheek and tuck it back behind her ear. "Are you sorry that it happened?"

"No I'm not," Ginny said as she took in Hermione's smiling face and bright shinning eyes.  "Hermione, you're my best friend and we've always told each other everything haven't we?" Ginny asked in a nervous voice.

Hermione was concerned as she took in the troubled look on Ginny's face. "Of course we have Ginny, why what's wrong?"

Dropping her eyes and her body slumping down as a small sigh escaped her Ginny mumbled, "I wanted it to happen. I wanted to make love to you Hermione, and I'm glad it happened because it was bloody brilliant," Ginny said as she raised her worried looking eyes up to meet Hermione's. 

Seeing the confused look on her friends face, Ginny rushed on. "Please! Just listen, okay? I love you Hermione. Not just as my best friend but for who you are and how you make me feel when I'm with you. You've never held what happened my first year against me or thought of me as just Ron's little sister but as a person in my own right and you've always been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm not saying that I don't still love Harry and want to be with him because I want that more than anything, but I also want to be able to be with you. When you asked me to teach you how to snog I couldn't help myself; I had to go for it. I didn't know if another chance would ever present itself. I'll understand if you don't want to be my...." Ginny stopped talking as Hermione's hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh Ginny," Hermione said taking her hand from Ginny's mouth. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want too. I seem to remember that my hands were on you first and I didn't stop you when you put your hands on me did I? I knew that I wanted to make love to you the moment you started kissing me back. Not just to see what it felt like, but because I realized that I loved you too. And yes, I still love Ron and want him to love me also, but like you said I'd still like to be with you too," Hermione said as she looked into Ginny's suddenly cheerful face. 

Unable to resist the look on Ginny's beautiful face, Hermione leaned in and planted her lips on Ginny's. 

Ginny gave a sigh of contentment as they broke the kiss and smiling happily asked Hermione, "So are we still going to jump the boys in the morning?"

Smiling back at Ginny Hermione said, "Of course. Why let a perfectly good plan go to waste?"

"What do we do if things don't go the way we hope?" asked Ginny giving Hermione a worried look.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, "Hermione said as she snuggled back into Ginny's arms, enjoying the feel of her warm body against hers. "But no matter what happens, we'll always have each other."


End file.
